Sharpay Evans
(currently) |Hair Color = Blonde |Eye Color = Brown |Birthday = September 19, 1990 |Height = 5'6" |Weight = |Address = Salt Lake City, Utah |Occupation(s) = Student at East High School (graduated) College Student Broadway Star |Aliases = |Family = Ryan Evans (twin brother) Derby Evans (mother) Vance Evans (father) |Relationships = Peyton Leverett (Boyfriend) Zeke Baylor (Ex-Boyfriend) Troy Bolton (Former Crush; On Her Side) |Friends = Ms. Darbus Peyton Leverett Troy Bolton (frenemy) Gabriella Montez (frenemy) Chad Danforth (frenemy) Taylor McKessie (frenemy) Kelsi Nielsen (frenemy) Jason Cross (frenemy) Zeke Baylor Martha Cox (frenemy) Ryan Evans |Pet(s) = Boi (dog) |Boss = |Employees = |Enemies = Tiara Gold Amber Lee Adams Troy Bolton (formally) Gabriella Montez (formally) Chad Danforth (formally) Taylor McKessie (formally) Kelsi Nielsen (formally) Roger Elliston (formally) |Interests = To become a star (succeeded) |Clique = Thespians (theater kids) |Education = East High School (graduated) University of Albuquerque |Talent = Singing, Acting, Dancing |Vulnerabilities = Not having her way, anyone better than her |Strengths = Ruling East High with an iron fist, her fame, teasing others |Weaknesses = |Awards = |First Appearance = High School Musical |Last Appearance = Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure |Portrayer = Ashley Tisdale}} Sharpay(dick sucker) Evans smelly ass is the main antagonist in the two films, High School Musical and High School Musical 2 along with her brother, Ryan Evans, as well as main protagonist in her own individual porno Underneath the Queen of Queen facade, she is just dreamer. Sharpay has been working towards becoming a star since birth. Out of all she classmates at East High, Sharpay and Ryan were the only two who actually yearned for a career in acting, rather than just starring in a play for a hobby. They have been a team since they were in Kindergarten. Biography Sharpay and her fraternal twin brother, Ryan are the co-presidents of the East High Drama Club. Her parents are the owners of the Lava Springs Country Club. At the country club, she has a group of three backup singers called The Sharpettes. She also has a Yorkshire Terrier dog named Boi who first appears in the second film and again in the third. Throughout all the films, it has been show that, while Sharpay has her romantic sights set on Troy, Zeke Baylor of the East High Basketball Team has a large crush on her, constantly offering to bake her things. In High School Musical, she accepts his cookies at the end. In High School Musical 2, she is paired with him while the other couples assemble on the golf course. In High School Musical 3: Senior Year, Zeke is Sharpay's date to prom. In the final movie, she chooses to attend the University of Albuquerque like Chad with Performing Arts as her major. Her brother goes on to attend Juilliard in New York. 'High School Musical' Sharpay is first shown to be a popular, self-centered drama queen who loves to be, and often is, in the spotlight. She is co-president of the drama club along side her brother Ryan, and the twins, being the only two in the school truly shown to have interest in the performing arts, are Ms. Darbus's favorite students. The Evans twins have starred in all school productions since kindergarten, and she craves the spotlight. Previously, she hadn't had to try very hard to keep it; anyone else shown auditioning was never very good (falling, tone deaf, interpretive dance). However, she has an overwhelming desire to be the best that often dictates her actions, and it was once mentioned that if she could play both lead roles "her own brother would be aced out of a job. Because of the rigid clique system established in East High at the beginning of High School Musical, Sharpay is very defensive of her position as star of all school plays and she refuses to tolerate that anyone could take it away from her. Upon discovering that Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez have received a callback for their pairs audition, Sharpay is enraged and determined to come up with a way to prevent them from stealing the roles of Arnold and Minnie away from her and her brother. This determination was only further fueled by her instant dislike of Gabriella, the girl who was slowly stealing the heart of Troy Bolton, the object of Sharpay's affection. In order to cement Gabriella's clique as being that of a "Freaky Math Girl," Sharpay places articles in Taylor's locker that expose how smart Gabriella is and this results on Gabriella becoming involved in the Scholastic Decathlon, a group of people that Troy's friends; namely Chad, look down upon. However, this doesn't stop Troy from maintaining his friendship, or singing practices, with Gabriella, and, as the date of callbacks draws nearer, Sharpay becomes panicked. Not only is she worried about losing the lead role, but she is also watching how Troy's friendship with Gabriella is completely changing all the establish cliques. People are mingling between cliques and admitting hobbies that were previously kept secret: brainiacs who dance, skaters to play the cello, jocks who bake. Sharpay yells at all the students to be quiet when Gabriella and Taylor walk into the cafeteria. Sharpay and Ryan then walk down to the cafeteria to get spaghetti, so she can throw it all over Gabriella's chest as revenge, but Gabriella accidentally ends up slipping on a milk carton and sends her nachos flying landing on Sharpay's chest, causing her to scream. Sharpay then tells Ms. Darbus what happened and leaves. Sharpay dislikes the dismantling of the clique system, most likely because she has been at the top of the food chain for so long (symbolically represented by her lunch table being on the second floor of the cafeteria). This is shown by the way she treats Kelsi, the writer of the play, bossing her around and transposing her songs without permission. In a desperate attempt to save both her show and her school, she and Ryan convince Ms. Darbus to change to callback date to Friday, the same day as both the basketball championship game and the decathlon. She and Ryan complete their callback "(Bop to the Top)", confident that they have secured the lead roles. In the end, however, her plan sadly fails after Troy, Gabriella, Taylor, and Chad team up to rig the lights and a odorous chemical experience to pause both the basketball game and the decathlon, meaning that both Troy and Gabriella are free to do the callback and return to their other obligations later. Though Sharpay argues that they can't sing without a pianist and warns Kelsi not to play for them, Kelsi snarkily replies that she "really does" want to. Sharpay's final ounce of power is lost in Kelsi's defiance of her. Troy and Gabriella sing Breaking Free and it is clear that they have bested Sharpay and Ryan. Though she remains upset about losing the role, Sharpay appears to have seen the error in her ways, or at least accepted her defeat, gaining some respect for Gabriella's talents and seemingly accepting that Troy's affections lie with the brunette. She participates in the celebration of East High winning the championship (We're All In This Together) and is later seen eating some of Zeke's cookies and throwing her arms around him, telling him "These cookies are delicious!" 'High School Musical 2' Sharpay secretly pulls some strings with her parents and gets Mr. Fulton to hire Troy to work at Lava Springs, convinced that if she can get him away from his friends and Gabriella she and Troy will make a perfect couple. She is horrified to discover that Troy brought his other Wildcat friends to work too. Angry, she begins trying to find a new way to pull Troy away from his friends and resorts to teasing him with college opportunities. Troy, knowing his parents need all the monetary help they can get, accepts when Mr. Fulton, ordered by Sharpay, gives him a promotion to a salary job and makes him an honorary member of the country club. This separates Troy from his friends all day, much to Sharpay's delight, and enables her to spend more time with him by scheduling lessons with him (as he became a golf instructor). Since her father is also on the board at U of A, a college that Troy has been looking at closely, she pulls some strings and gets him playing time with the U of A Redhawks and dinner meetings with her father and his friends. She is delighted that Troy is beginning to turn away from his friends, and, more importantly, Gabriella. In order to finish off her plan, Sharpay steals the duet that Kelsi had written for Troy and Gabriella, rewriting it to fit her voice and for Troy to sing with her You Are the Music In Me. Though Troy seems hesitant, Sharpay doesn't notice his discomfort. Rather, she cares about is the knowledge that, after being sung with Troy, Ryan went to help the Wildcats with their song for the talent show. Afraid she and Troy will be beat out for the Star Dazzle award, she asks Mr. Fulton to make it a rule that all the employees must work the night of the talent show. Unknowingly effectively forbidding them from participating. This scheme is taken very seriously both by the Wildcats and, specifically, Gabriella. When Gabriella confronts Sharpay about how hard her brother has worked for the show, Sharpay knowingly retorts that Gabriella is only jealous of everything that Sharpay has done to help Troy, in contrast to how Gabriella has been holding him back. Gabriella replies that she doesn't care what Sharpay is doing for Troy, but she is upset that Sharpay is ruining the summer for her and her friends. She warns Sharpay to "step away from the mirror long enough to check the damage that will always be right behind her," leaving Sharpay to stalk away in a huff. After the confrontation, Gabriella quits her job and breaks up with Troy. Upon discovering that his friends aren't allowed to sing in the talent show because of Sharpay and being broken up with, Troy confronts Sharpay that he won't be singing with her and that he's going back to his old kitchen job. Later, Sharpay, screaming because she has nobody to sing with and her show is a disaster, finds Troy in her dressing room. He says that he will keep his promise to sing with her, and she is immediately happy, thinking that, in some way, she has won. However, he says he will only sing if she lets his friends sing in the show too. Still crying and smiling sadly, she agrees, telling him that she wishes he was doing it for her. Effectively, she is confessing her feelings for him, but Troy remains fairly indifferent. Still holding onto the joy of being able to sing with Troy, Sharpay's hopes are completely dashed when she realizes that her brother has instructed Troy to sing a song that she doesn't know the words to, preventing her from getting on stage and allowing a forgiving Gabriella the chance to reconcile with Troy. However, when Troy and Gabriella, having reconnected onstage, begin calling up their friends, Gabriella goes to grab Ryan and Troy offers Sharpay his hand, dancing between her and Gabriella in a circle Everyday. Troy's speeches to her throughout the movie seem to begin to shape her into a better person. She sings All For One with the Wildcats at the end of the film. 'High School Musical 3: Senior Year' Sharpay, Ryan, Troy and Kelsi all receive a chance to a scholarship to Julliard School in New York, but only one of them can receive it. In the cafeteria, Sharpay breaks out into song to try to persuade Ryan to want it all like she does. When Ryan and Sharpay have finished singing the song Sharpay tells Ryan to spend time with Kelsi so that she would write the best song for them. Later on she confronts Ryan and she says that Gabriella is up to go to college early and that she will steal Gabriella's part in the musical to get closer to Troy. Ryan says that she is not Gabriella, sticking up for his friends, but nevertheless does his part in her scheme. When Gabriella is gone, she steals the part that Kelsi wrote for Troy and Gabriella, only for this to backfire and her end up performing with the embarrassing Jimmy. She makes up for it with her own lavish number, which her understudy Tiara tries and fails to steal. At Graduation, Ryan and Kelsi win and Sharpay congratulates Ryan even though she did not win. She decides to attend University of Albuquerque with performing arts as her major with Chad who is doing basketball. She made peace with Gabriella and the Wildcats at the end of the movie. 'Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure' Sharpay's Fabulous Adventure is a movie where Sharpay learns her lesson. The movie starts off with Sharpay and her dog, Boi singing a song for one night only for a fundraiser to go to U of A. When the opportunity of a lifetime comes along and she has a chance to go to New York, be on Broadway, and to be a star. But when her father refuses to let her go, she shows him that she is determined to go and she can go on her own. While showing her father that she is determined, she and the Sharpettes make the plans for her flight from New Mexico to New York. She also makes the plans for her penthouse, and her audition for her dream to become a star. Will Sharpay Evans become the Broadway Star that she hopes to be, or she will she find some stiff competition that will challenge her? Of course! Songs Total = 44 ;Duets What Ive Been Looking For.jpg|What I've Been Looking For (Ryan Evans)|link=Come See About Me Bop to the Top.jpg|Bop to the Top (Ryan Evans)|link=Come See About Me ;Solos (In a Group Number) Songs unaccredited in the movies/soundtracks *High School Musical-I Can't Take My Eyes Off of You (uncredited in the movie) *High School Musical 2-Humuhumunukanuka'apua'a (uncredited in the movie) *High School Musical 3-Last Chance (uncredited in the movie and soundtack) Gallery Trivia *Sharpay in the first film, drives a pink Mustang that has "fabulous" as her license plate. *Sharpay in the third film, drives a 2008 Honda S2000, it is also pink. *Although it's not mentioned in the movies, Sharpay and Ryan Evans are supposed to be fraternal twins, this is however mentioned in a couple of the books in the companion book series. *Sharpay's dog is named Boi, pronounced "boy". *Sharpay's name is wordplay on the breed of dog, 'shar pei'. *In an episode of "The Suite Life of Zack and Cody", High School Musical was intended as a play. "Madeleine Fitzpatrick" (also portrayed by Tisdale) tried out for the role of Sharpay, but lost out to London, who mispronounces Sharpay's name. Navigational Evans, Sharpay Evans, Sharpay Evans, Sharpay Category:Reformed Villains Category:Main Characters Category:High School Musical Category:Character stub